


Jackson Wang is a coward

by Thaneuh



Series: Until you're okay, hold on [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Cat/Human Hybrids, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Light Angst, M/M, Making Out, Mark Tuan's parents are OCs, Mention of Mark Tuan's parents, Miscommunication, Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23857444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thaneuh/pseuds/Thaneuh
Summary: After Jackson rescued a weird cat and found out he's in fact also a human being, they get in a relationship together. However, it's forgetting that life can get between them and that Jackson is not the bravest man when it comes to discussing his feelings. It's also forgetting his boyfriend is perfect.
Relationships: Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang
Series: Until you're okay, hold on [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719178
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	Jackson Wang is a coward

**Author's Note:**

> This can be read as a solo work but I think to not get too confused, reading the first part would help!

« Hey Mark! » Jackson called from their spot at their favorite restaurant.

« Hey! » Mark called back, coming to him with his backpack and a wide grin.

« How was the first day back at uni? » Jackson asked, once Mark sat and ordered his food.

« Mm, it was okay. I managed to talk to someone in my class. A cute girl. She helped me finding my way in the school. I forgot everything there. We had our first lecture, about Ancient China ceramic. I loved it, the lecturer looked passionate, too. I didn’t manage to catch everything but the same girl let me borrow her notes so I’m fine. » He smiled softly.

Jackson met Mark eight months ago. Jackson rescued him when he was in his cat form and injured. After a hectic beginning and Jackson discovering his cat was actually also part time human, they had settled a calmer path, leading to friendship and later love.

The unfortunate event of his parents’ passing lead Mark to become homeless and stuck in his cat form. Living with Jackson allowed him to settle down and take time for himself. He was finally able to live as a human again. After long night and day discussions between him and Jackson on what he could do now, Mark decided that he would return to university. He could finally finish his abandoned degree when the new school year began. Today was the first day of the new school year.

Jackson had been nervous for him the whole day, making mistakes over mistakes at work. It was so bad even his colleagues asked him what was wrong. Nothing was wrong, it was just his boyfriend’s first day at school. He felt like a mommy bird seeing her baby fly for the first time. He was so proud of him and he wanted Mark to know that, therefore he treated him a restaurant.

Their night went well on with Jackson asking Mark questions about his classes and Mark talking excitedly about what he did and learned that day. They went back home holding hands and occasionally cuddling each other’s arm.

//

Despite being happy to see Mark thriving back at uni, Jackson couldn’t help but getting insecure. Between his boyfriend’s shifts at work, classes at college, and his homework, they were seeing each other less and less. When he came home after work, Mark would usually be either at work himself or in class. Sometimes at home but sleeping in his cat form, recovering from staying in his human form for too long. It wasn’t rare for Jackson to fall asleep alone in their bed, Mark still working on his assignments at the desk he bought him as a present.

He would see him going out with his new found friends and, again, Jackson was happy to see his boyfriend thriving, but not only did he miss him, he was also starting to feel left out and useless. He talked about it with Jinyoung on one of their weekly gathering. As usual, his best friend only told him to talk about his problem with Mark, as if it was the simplest thing in the world. « I’ll try » he did promise, promise he didn’t hold. It had been two weeks since they’ve talked about it and he didn’t act on it yet. « I’ll do it tomorrow » he told himself, but tomorrow would come and he would not have the conversation.

The rare occasions Mark had time for him, he preferred to spend it cuddling him and kissing him and discussing brighter topics than him being an ungrateful boyfriend unable to support his partner in his projects.

Unconsciously, he was moping more and more and closing himself like a shell. He could see it was affecting Mark as well, his boyfriend spending all his free time in his cat form. He would snuggle him in this form rather than in his human form, clinging his little paws onto Jackson’s hand at night and napping in his lap during the day.

On his side, Jackson also started coming home from work later than necessary and spending more time with Jinyoung, who would complain he was stealing him some quality time with his own boyfriend.

Jackson was ungrateful and a coward.

//

Jackson forgot the most important fact about Mark and it was that he is perfect. It was a Tuesday night where Jackson was coming home later than usual because there had been a meeting at work. He was exhausted, he wanted nothing more than sleep with a cat Mark snuggling him. 

When he entered their home, the table was already set, two glasses filled with some fine wine and dinner cooking in the oven. He could hear the shower running, meaning Mark probably didn’t hear him coming home. 

If he was feeling wild, he could attempt to join him in the bathroom, but it meant that they would probably forget the plate in the oven and it would overcook at best or burn the building down at worst. So: a bad idea. 

Instead, he took a sit on one of the chair around the table and scrolled through his social medias, waiting. He got absorbed into some cute kitten videos and didn’t hear the shower turn off, nor did he hear a cat approaching him slowly. He only noticed Mark when he climbed on his lap and started purring loudly. He started stroking his back gently and didn’t notice when tears fell on his cheeks, only to bring Mark to his chest as soon as he couldn’t ignore that he was crying any longer. Even when Mark turned back to his human form, they didn’t exchange a word. There were no needs to to understand how the other was feeling. Mark only get off Jackson to turn out the oven and pull their dinner off it.

To Jackson surprise, Mark cooked pork ribs. It was a surprise because due to his cat genes he didn’t digest it very well. Therefore, it meant he only did it for Jackson. It was a thoughtful gesture and he felt like crying again. Before he could, Mark disposed his plate before him and kissed him under his eye, before sitting at his place.

« Jackson » He started « I’m so very sorry for having neglecting you these past few weeks. I know you know I love you. I’ll try my best to be more mindful of you from now on. » He took Jackson’s hand that was in front of him and held it tightly before kissing it lightly. « You changed my life, Jacks, you really did. I’m so lucky I’ve found someone as kind and thoughtful and selfless as you. I can’t repay you enough what you did for me. If you didn’t shelter me that night, I would certainly still be homeless and with no future, or even worse. » Jackson didn’t answer to Mark and they ate their dinner in total but not uncomfortable silence, bathing in each other’s presence.

When they were done, they cleared the table together and did the dishes together and brushed their teeth together before going to bed together.

« Mark » Jackson whispered.

« Jackson » Mark answered, also whispering.

« Mark! » Jackson whispered a little louder.

« Jackson! » Mark imitated him. 

« You’re the most beautiful half human half cat person I’ve ever encountered! I’m sorry I’m a coward and I’m sorry you had to bear it while you also have all the rest to manage! I’m also so grateful I found you! I’m so grateful I get to spend everyday with you! I’m so grateful I found this weird cat that night! What would I do without you, Mark? To me you’re like a sunshine in the winter! Like a warm blanket when it’s too cold to get out! Like a hot chocolate! I love you so much! I can’t get enough of you! Parting with you in the morning is the worst heartbreak and getting back to you in the evening is the warmest relief! You’re so tender, so kind to me, how are you even real? » Jackson still had so much to say but his love diatribe was cut short by Mark’s lips on his.

Not disconnecting from Jackson’s mouth one second, Mark climbed on his lap, his legs straddling Jackson’s hips. His kissed him deeper before changing his mind and going for his jaw instead. Jackson gripped both of Mark’s hands to put them on his neck and put his own on Mark’s waist, caressing his sides and appreciating Mark’s mouth on him. The latter was now taking care of his neck and throat, being careful on not leaving marks there only to attack his collarbones twice as hard right after.

« I love you so much. » Mark said in between kisses. « So much. » He was diving lower and lower, in dangerous territories but Jackson looked rather enthusiastic so he continued until he broke Jackson down to pieces and put him back together.

They fell asleep happier than they’d be for a long time, facing each other and holding each other’s hand, knowing they won’t ever let it go.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you a lot for reading!  
> I talked about doing a series with Adopt don't shop and here it is! I took a long time to write it because I found myself with a huge block at the half of the fic but as you can see I solved it hehe. I have some ideas for a multi-chaptered fic which would include the rest of the members.  
> If you liked my fic, feel free to leave a kudos and/or a comment!


End file.
